


Mind Reader

by april_zephyr (April_Zephyr)



Series: Potter-Malfoy Verse. [30]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Ouch, Paparazzi, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 01:03:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13155870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/April_Zephyr/pseuds/april_zephyr





	Mind Reader

* * *

It had been a couple weeks of fooling around and dating that made Harry realise that he was absolutely smitten with Draco. From stolen kisses under bright headlights in Muggle London and intimate touches when no one was looking seemed to put an ease on their relationship. They could finally act like two normal people without having to worry that people were following their every move. But as usual, there was something or someone out there that took stalking Harry to the next level and there were already numerous amounts of articles written about Harry’s secret lover, whose face wasn’t visible in any of the pictures. All they knew was that they were blonde and were unsure of whether or not Draco was a woman, man, wizard, or witch. It was quite comical. If they ignored the fact that there was a slight chance that someone would eventually figure it out.  
“Harry! What’s up with the wards? I can’t come in mate.” Ron yelled, banging on the door a few times. Draco turned to stare at Harry in shock and any other time the brunet would have probably found the expression hilarious. But they were currently trying to keep their relationship a secret and that meant no one other than their families were aware of what was going on.

“Hold on! I’m getting dressed!” Harry yelled, pulling out his invisibility cloak and throwing it over Draco’s head before shoving the blond into his closet. Harry breathed out loudly, straightening his clothes before he opened the wards.

“Are you okay? You never used to care about changing in front of me.” Ron pointed out, walking into his room. The redhead stared at Harry in a way that suggested that he was trying to figure him out, “Does this by any chance have to do with that blond you’ve been pictured with?”

“No. If you really must know I was enjoying some time alone with my hand.” Harry stated, it was the only way that the whole subject would be dropped because when it came to masturbation, everyone was too weirded out by it.

“So the blond hasn’t made their way into your bed yet.” Ron noted, “You know what’s really weird? The blond kind of looks like the ferret. I didn’t know your type was prissy blonds.”

“Jesus Ron. You can’t go around saying shit like that.” Harry scolded, “I’m sure Draco’s a great guy.”

“I always thought you had a bit of a thing for him.” Ron frowned, “But thankfully he wouldn’t look at you twice.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Harry asked, rather offended by the statement. Harry did not like whatever Ron was implying. Draco would clearly look at him twice.

“Well. He’s a pure blood and why would he go for you if there are attractive guys in Slytherin like Blaise Zabini.” Ron voiced, “And that’s only if we assume he’s gay. But there’s also Pansy Parkinson and she’s not a bad looking girl either. I mean he has plenty of people to date.”

“So you’re saying that I’m not attractive enough for Draco Malfoy?” Harry frowned, it was bizarre considering the fact that Draco was definitely dating him. They were fucking dating.

“You’re an okay looking guy.” Ron muttered, “But Draco is kind of ridiculously good looking. If I didn’t know any better, I would have probably thought he was part Veela.”

“Are you sure you’re not the one with the crush on Draco?” Harry queried incredulously, it was just far too odd for Ron to be complimenting Draco like this.

“What?” Ron snorted, “I can’t say that someone is good looking without having a crush on them? Draco may be good looking, but he has a shitty personality.”

“Well, it’s not like you’re a great catch either.” Harry said angrily, Ron opened his mouth and closed it repeatedly, it was almost as if he was mimicking a fish.

“Jesus Christ on a bike. Are you barmy? How on earth are you so offended by the fact that Draco Malfoy probably doesn’t like you.” Ron groaned, “I mean you’re an okay looking guy, but you don’t really have any redeeming qualities that would make you a catch. If Draco were to ever date you, it’d probably be because he wants the fame again. Why else do you think your relationship with Ginny didn’t last?”

“Really Ron. Do you seriously want to get into a fight with me? The guy who fucking defeated Voldemort?” Harry queried, “Because I can knock you out.”

“Fucking hell. ‘Mione was right. You really do have it bad for Draco.” Ron frowned, “Can you at least let this blond down nicely? I mean I wouldn’t want to explain to them that you’re using them because they remind you of someone else.”

“Ron.” Harry threatened, he did not want to deal with this right now. He loved his friends, but he hated that they seemed to think that they were allowed to take charge when it came to seemingly everything in his life.

“Fine. I’m just saying.” Ron started, “If you want I can ask Draco out for you. Then the guy’ll reject you and you can finally start on an actual healthy relationship.”

“Do you really want me to repeat myself?” Harry growled.

“Okay. I’m leaving.” Ron sighed, before leaving the room.

It took Harry a few minutes to realise that Draco was probably still stuck in his wardrobe and probably heard everything that Ron said. Harry cautiously walked to the closet, opening it. And of course, giving Draco the invisibility cloak, meant that Harry couldn’t see him at all.  
“I always had the feeling you had an invisibility cloak.” Draco stated, before removing the fabric from his face, “So Weasley seems to have this idea that I’m too good for you?”

“Bloody hell. That was a blow on my confidence.” Harry groaned, “Everyone will probably think the same thing when we announce our relationship.”

“You want to announce our relationship?” Draco queried, looking far too amused and Harry couldn’t help but feel worried.

“Well, we’re going to have to one day.” Harry pointed out, “Right?”

“One day.” Draco agreed, “Can you imagine the day that I will announce to the world that you are mine? I don’t think they’ll take it too well.”

“Well. They don’t matter.” Harry grinned, “Because it’s not their relationship.”

“Good. But you shouldn’t take what Weasley said to heart.” Draco stated firmly, “You have a lot of redeeming qualities. If you didn’t, we wouldn’t even be together.”

Harry wasn’t even sure what to say to that. He bit his tongue and withheld the temptation to tell Draco that he loved him. It was far too early in the relationship to tell him that, he didn’t want to scare Draco away. One of the only good things to happen to him.  
“You’re perfect.” Harry smiled, in turn making Draco snort.

“I’m far from perfect. That’s why you love me.” Draco grinned. It was moments like this that made Harry wonder if Draco was a mind reader of some sort. The blond always seemed to have the ability to say what was on Harry’s mind.

“You’re perfect to me.” Harry repeated, kissing Draco.

**_fin_ **


End file.
